Where the Time has Gone
by MoonFey
Summary: OneShot. Third in my P&P universe. Surprises and the passage of Time change the shape of the Darcy Family.


**Where the Time has Gone**

She was too old for this she thought. Her youngest was just seven, her eldest thirteen and little Bella was just about eleven and here she was, five months along with number four and her husband had been away for over two weeks. Lizzie was walking through the gallery admiring the family portrait they had just received and smiled when she realized they would have to commission another soon. There was her Mr. Darcy looking regal as always even with his gray speckled hair. Lizzie and Bella sat in matching gowns of light blue satin and lace. Mr. Darcy stood behind his girls flanked by Benjamin and Alexander all looking dashing in green.

She continued her walk in the direction of the west wing that held the music room and library. When she entered the library she saw a familiar sight. There at the desk in front of the picture window was Bella, dressed in the light yellow dress her father had sent her for her birthday, writing with a vengeance. Her daughter was a great writer and was often seen corresponding with her scores of cousins and other relations. She wondered up behind her daughter and glanced over her shoulder, she was writing in French.

"French today?"

"Oh hello mama, yes, cousin Peter asked me to write in French to force him to practice."

"That is ambition of him and kind of you to oblige."

"Oh it is nothing, plus I must send him a thank you and this handkerchief I embroider for him, for the story book he sent." Ah yes, thought Lizzie, Peter Bingly was always sending things to his cousins and his cousins back to him. He was slightly older then Benjamin and a boy that possessed all the goodness of his parents.

"It looks as if Benjamin and Alexander are reenacting the pirate tale." Bella motioned out the window and sure enough there were her two boys dueling with the wooden rapiers their father taught them with. Lizzie watched as Alexander put all his effort into beating his older brother. The boy was full of strength both in body and character. She new since he was still inside her womb, his kicking fits would keep her and William up half the night. He was far from being a little boy anymore, all her children were to grown up for her and her husbands liking. When her dear mother had asked about prospects for Bella Rose, Darcy nearly swallowed his soup spoon. Her hand drifted to the small bump that was their next child and smiled, at least that one was far from being so adult.

The barking of Tobias and Jupiter, those dear old hounds, knocked Lizzie from her reverie and signaled the early arrival of the master of the house. The two boys took off after the dogs toward the stables. Bella turned to her mother and smiled "Papa is home in time for my birthday!" she exclaimed with excitement and started toward the front entrance with her mother moving a bit slower behind her. As mother and daughter waited at the front door the figure of Darcy appeared, an arm around each son and smiling. When he saw his girls on the stairs he hurried forward and lifted Bella into his arms spinning her around. They both were laughing when he set her back down on the ground.

"Papa I thought you were not due home for another week!"

"Yes, I was under that same impassion Mr. Darcy," her voice was stern but when Mr. Darcy looked to his wife standing on the bottom step smiling and hands on her hips he knew he was forgiven.

"I am sorry my pearl but I could not stop to write a letter, I was too concerned with getting home to my family as soon as was humanly possible."

"I suppose I can forgive you then," she smiled as she kissed his cheek and the children laughed. The family headed inside to hear the tales of their fathers resent travels.

* * *

After dinner the family went to the drawing room to listen to Benjamin and Bella play a duet on the piano forte. When the third song concluded, Alexander went up to his father who was sited in his usually leather chair. 

"Father I would like to have a word with you." He was attempting to be as adult as possible.

"Of course son, what can I help you with?"

"Could we retire to your study to speak." He asked more quietly. Darcy shot a quick glance at his wife who merely shrugged her shoulders and father and son left to the study.

When Darcy closed the door he turned to his youngest son.

"Now what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"I want to be in His Majesties Navy." The young boy stated

"That is quiet a goal Alexander."

"I am willing to start training immediately,"

"My boy, I do believe you are not yet of age to start naval training."

"I know father, I just want to start early so I can become a Commodore before I am thirty."

"You are an ambitious one, I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you father."

* * *

As Pemberly lay quiet Elizabeth Darcy rolled over to face her husband 

"What did little Alex want darling?"

"He has enlisted me in a mission to make him a Commodore before he is thirty."

"The Navy?" gasped Lizzie

"Yes, he seems quite keen on starting his training."

"Why the military?" Lizzie could hardly get over the fact that her little boy was seven years of age let alone ready to let him go off to sea.

"He really on has three choices my love, the clergy, the military, or attempt to make his fortune in trade."

"I know, it is just so hard to think of him as all grown up, before we know it Ben will be at University, Bella will be coming out at Almacks…"

"Not that soon," replied Darcy

"And…" his wife continued "Alex wants to go off for Lord only knows how long.'

"We still have another on the way that has not even felt the sun, you will not be without a child to mother." He smiled as he caressed her swelling stomach.

"True my love, true, I just would like to know where all the time has gone."

"Into the love of our family my love." And he kissed her to sleep.

* * *

A/N Hope it was enjoyable. So concludes the third installment of my P&P saga. Any requests or suggestions welcome yours, Moonfey 


End file.
